The Parenting Project
by I'm A Bitch You've Been Warned
Summary: Bella is forced to do a parenting project with forks number 1 player, Edward. As they work and spend more time together they find out more about each other than they even knew about them selves. Slowly this doll starts to bring them closer than friends.AH


**My new version of Vampirefan17's 'The Parenting Project'**

Chapter 1- Stuck- BPOV

I sat in Mr. Banner class bored out of my mind, doodling on my notebook as he babbled on about some project I'll have done the next day while the other teenagers in this class wait to the last second. I sighed, why couldn't Mr. Banner stay as the Juniors teacher? Oh. That's right he's the only teacher in this damn school that hates me! I sat back in my chair to examine my masterpiece that now covered my once clean folder.

"Isabella Swan, can you repeat what I've been talking about?" Mr. Banner had some how caught _me_ not paying him attention, but not the other half of the class?

"Um," I tried thinking back to what I had heard while doodling. "You were introducing a project, sir."

"Hm, why don't you pay attention more, instead of mindlessly day dreaming."

"Yes sir." I said quietly as he turned to the rest of the class.

"The project is to teach you of the consequences of jumping in to something over your head. You will be pared with someone of the opposite sex to raise a child for three months." He said holding up a plastic baby doll. "The doll will cry when uncomfortable, parched or famished. For those of you who don't know what those last two words mean: Thirsty or hungry." A few people chuckled at his lame joke as he set the doll down and lifted a clipboard.

"Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton,

Lauren Mallory and Eric Yorkie.

Alice Cullen and Jasper Whitlock,

Katie Marshall with Conner King.

Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen,

Gabrielle Tallman and Tyler Osbourne.

Hannah Deshane and Ryan Wilson.

Isabella Swan… and Edward Cullen,"

There were more names but I zoned out after my name was called before… _his._ Mr. Banner did this on purpose! I'm so mad I think- I think I'm going to scream! Better yet…

"ARNOLD JR. BANNER YOU CREEPY, FOOLISH SON OF A BISCUIT HEAD!" I screamed loud and clear, and then I realized what I had done and blushed brighter than ripe tomatoes in the middle of summer.

I was hunched over my desk breathing heavily as everyone stared completely astonished I, the quiet, timid one, had done such a thing. I gathered my belongings quickly and marched toward the door while Mr. Banner gathered his thoughts. He finally caught on to what I had said and was about to say something about me leaving his room when I slammed it in his face. Oh, I was in _big_ trouble…

I found the bathroom around the corner and entered it pulling out my cell phone; flipping it open I saw that we only had five minutes of class. I decided I'd just wait instead of going back in there. I sat on the counter and just sat there thinking about the next three weeks I had to encounter in the future. The bell rang soon after and I shot a quick text to Ally and Rose letting them know I'd be in the cafeteria waiting for them. I left the bathroom and hurriedly made my way to the cafeteria. All around me I heard my name and people explaining what happened. But what stuck out the most was the booming laugh of that great big teddy bear, otherwise known as Emmett.

I looked over and saw the source of the explosion and stood up, ready for the painful encounter I knew I was about to accept. And there it was! Emmett scooped me up into a bone crushing hug, "DAMN LITTLE SIS' NO ONE EVER KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU!" He said between laughs.

"Yeah Bella, I can't believe you called him by his first name!" Alice said trying to fight off fits of giggles. And failing completely might I had.

"I still can't get over the 'son of a biscuit head'!" Rose laughed not even trying to hold it back.

"So, hey, why did you go all diva?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, um, well you know he hates me so I've always wanted to but I think I really did that because of this stupid project I have to do with… _him. _ So I guess I just lost it after that… oh gosh what am I gonna do?"

"I say get through it swiftly and with out blood and you'll be safe from any law suits and I'll still my annoying brother… you know what forget the 'no blood' part." Alice joked.

"I gots a feeling there's people talking bout' me over here!" That stupid annoying voice

sang.

"I guess that really count on what you count as 'talking about you'." Rose said already aggravated.

"Relax Rose I'm just here to give Bella, here," He said looking down at me. "our kid."

I groaned but took the plastic doll from his hands. He sat down next to me and everyone else groaned, well really just the girls. "Jeeze, I'm sorry. I don't want to be here either but since Miss. Drama Queen here decided to storm out of the classroom we didn't get to give it a name, so… Blamuwaah." After he had said that I couldn't control the small giggle that escaped my mouth.

"Wow, two weird things from Bella in one day!" Emmett said breaking the silence my little incident had caused.

"So names!" I said trying to change the subject. "Um, for boy names I like, Jacob or Gable or Eli or Seth. Maybe even Pancho, just because it's ridiculous."

"And if it's a girl?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know… Emily? Or Stephanie, Renee, Esme… Esnee, no, no, no, Renesmee"

"Oooh Renesmee's a pretty name!" Alice chirped, I had completely forgotten where I was for a second. I looked at Edward for confirmation of the name, he just grinned and nodded. It was strange… Edward was acting strangely _normal_ today. Wow, I think he just wow a gold star for respect!

"Renesmee it is then!" I exclaimed.

The bell rang then signaling my free period then P.E. then finally the end of Hell; in other words, the end of school. "Well by the baby's momma! By the way when did we sleep together?" Yep there's goes that itty bitty respect!

I grabbed my bag, threw it on my back and walked out of the cafeteria doors toward the library. Sadly the only one I knew who had free period was… um, lets see:

Alice: Spanish (Sophomore-ME TOO!-)

Rose: Algebra 3 (Senior)

Emmett: US History CP 3 (Senior)

Jasper: Applied Biology 2 (Sophomore)

I don't know what Edward's in and I don't care, either! I walked over to an empty table and set my possessions down. I didn't think I had anything to study so I pulled out my calculus homework… not soon after, getting confused; but hey, I was in a library! I was sure I could find a book to help. I looked around to make sure no one was around to steal any of my things. Satisfied that no one looked interested I left to find one of those really boring books that practically gave you the answers.

I rounded a corner to run right in to one of those ladders with the wheels that help to reach the very top of the high shelves. I stood up and stared at the ladder. I had always wanted to ride on one of these at the very top… not thinking I put my left foot on the bottom step. I rolled the ladder with my foot back and forth some before hesitantly putting my other foot next to my left. I pushed the ladder some and smiled as it moved with grace, not a bump on the ground. Carefully, I climbed higher and higher till I was half way up, I lifted a shaky hand to reach the the closest shelf and closed my eyes. Tightening my other hand on the metal bar, I pushed off the shelf and went flying to the right. It was so exhilarating!

I put my hand once again on a different shelf, closed my eyes and pushed off only this time my right hand which be fore was clenched to the bar was loose therefore when the ladder came to a quick stop… I didn't.

I felt my body be peeled off the ladder and start to fall; so for the third time I closed my eyes, this time waiting for the hard surface of the floor that I once thought was so graceful. How stupid could one person be?

**For those of you have read vampirefan17's version of 'The parenting Project' probably already figured out that the two story will be different.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'LL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND?!**


End file.
